The present invention relates to the art of coating aluminum and aluminum alloy metal surfaces with polymeric materials. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of coating aluminum surfaces with a high temperature resistant polymeric material and/or compounds thereof.
Aluminum and aluminum alloy materials (herein collectively referred to as "aluminum base" materials or substrates) are often used in a hostile environment. That is, articles fabricated from aluminum base materials are often employed in an atmosphere which has a deleterious effect on the surface of the so-fabricated article. Accordingly, in the past, numerous means have been devised for protecting the aluminum or aluminum alloy surface from various types of hostile environments. Such techniques range from chemically or electrochemically treating the surface of the aluminum base substrate to covering it with a polymeric coating or overlay.
In many instances, it would be desirable to protect the surface of the aluminum base substrate or make a light weight component by coating it with an overlay of a special type of polymeric materials. However, when one attempts to adherently bond most polymeric materials to an aluminum base substrate, difficulties are often experienced. This is especially true when attempting to bond high temperature resistant polymeric materials to an aluminum base substrate.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a means for rendering the surface of an aluminum base substrate amenable for receiving and having bonded thereto a high temperature resistant polymeric material and/or compounds thereof.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification and claims.